Some Very Old and Bad Saké
by Boomerang-chan
Summary: A silly[one-shot] in which the Inuyasha gang get drunk on a moonless night. Some little IK and MS I suppose...


Some Very Old and Bad Saké  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am borrowing them and getting them a little drunk in this foolish fic.  
  
A/N: I consider this very, very stupid. Truly idiotic. I was bored one day and wrote this while listening to one of my CDs. This idea just came to mind dunno why.But I just felt like typing it out anyway. Flame me about this, I don't care. If you like it I'll be greatly surprised.  
  
.  
  
A group sat around a crackling fire one evening. An evening when the moon just happened to not be in the sky. The night of a full moon.  
  
They were a very unique group. A female demon exterminator, a young fox demon, a school girl from the future, and a dog demon hanyou, now human was very grumpy like a teenage girl with PMS.  
  
"Shouldn't Houshi-sama be back by now?" asked the exterminator known as Sango.  
  
"I didn't know you cared." Came a composed voice from the bushes. The group turned as the monk Miroku walked in the scene with a large bottle. He smiled at Sango who glared daggers at him, then turned, muttering about, "That hentai monk."  
  
"Why do you have a bottle? And what's in it?" asked Kagome.  
  
Miroku took a seat next to Sango who looked at him suspiciously for certain precautions that she took when he was more than hand's length away.  
  
"I was at the village nearby and this young woman I bumped into gave me this bottle of saké."  
  
"Hmph. I wonder who did the 'bumping'?" Sango murmured sarcastically. Miroku opened the bottle and took a sip.  
  
"Feh. Miroku, you can't drink all of that can you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Miroku looked across the fire at Inuyasha, "I bet I can drink more than you." He said, taking another gulp.  
  
"You're on monk." Inuyasha snatched the bottle and took a long and huge swallow.  
  
"Inuyasha! You're going to get drunk!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Feh! You couldn't drink this even if your life depended on it!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kagome challenged, "You think that just because I'm a girl I can't handle a little alcohol?!" Kagome took the bottle and took three huge gulps. She suddenly flopped down and began to sway slightly, not used to drinking such kinds of drinks.  
  
"Tastes. . .kinda funny. . .are you sure that saké. . .is safe. . .?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Let me taste it." Sango said. Kagome handed it to her, hands shaking a little. Sango went to take a sip. She did not notice Miroku who had scooted closer to her. With an evil grin and eyes gleaming sinisterly, Miroku shoved the bottom of the bottle. Many mouthfuls went down Sango's throat as well as all over her face. She slammed down the bottle and went to hit Miroku in the head.  
  
"Houshi-sama!" she shouted, lifting up Hiraikotsu.  
  
Shippo scurried over to the bottle. He wanted to try it too. He lifted the bottle, tottering under its weight and it fell on top of him. The kitsune swallowed.  
  
"Yeeeeeeck!" Shippo cried, spitting everywhere, splashing Kirara who woke up hissing. He ran around wildly.  
  
"The sake!" Miroku cried as its contents leaked out. Inuyasha rushed over and saved it. No one noticed Shippo who had begun climbing up trees like a squirrel and leaping out like one too, trying to land upon Kirara's back.  
  
"Ha! I drank more than both you and Miroku!" Sango yelled red faced, pointing at the two males.  
  
"If Sango can do that, I can too!" proclaimed Kagome, taking the saké. She took another glug.  
  
"No way two wenches are gonna beat me!" said Inuyasha. He took another drink.  
  
"I want my saké!" whined Miroku.  
  
~~ An Hour Later ~~  
  
"I'm. . .hungry. . ." moaned Kagome.  
  
Sango giggled childishly. "Ooh. . .heehee. . .I found. . .a banana. . .big banana."  
  
"S-Sango. . .that's *hic* Hirai- *hic* -kotsu!" Miroku said.  
  
"Oh. . .whoops. . .heehee. . ."  
  
Kagome crawled over to Inuyasha. "Inu. . .your fluffy ears were chopped off. . ."  
  
Inuyasha looked up groggily. He grunted and pulled Kagome close to him. One of his arms slid around her. His hand slid down her back and squeezed her backside like a certain monk we know.  
  
"At least. . .he's not PMS-ey. . .anymore. . ." thought Kagome.  
  
Miroku observed them with blurred vision before crawling sluggishly to Sango.  
  
"Sango. . .*hic* Will you. . .bear my *hic* child?" he asked.  
  
"I. . .I don't know. . .I forgot how. . ." Sango answered.  
  
Miroku's head fell on her. "Oh. . . *hic* I think. . . *hic* I forgot how to *hic* . . .too.  
  
*hic*  
  
. . .  
  
*hic*  
  
^^^  
  
Next Morning  
  
.  
  
A young girl was walking by when she stopped by an interesting sight. A grin came over her face.  
  
"Heehee! That baka monk and his friends drank the sake! It's my granfather's five hundred year old sake! Mwuhahahaha!" She giggled then skipped away.  
  
The scene was very. . .strange. Kagome was in Inuyasha's lap, who was back to his 'ol hanyou self. . . his slawed hand on her. . .  
  
Sango and Miroku were curled up close. . .in a very intimate position. Still fully clothed, it looked like they were trying to figure out something. . .  
  
.  
  
Kaede was picking herbs when she stopped because of a loud screeching eruption that interrupted the serene silence, sending birds flying.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
THUD  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
WHAM  
  
Stupid, what do you think? There is no way I would continue this. I've got fics way better than this. I'm especially proud of The Female Exterminator. I don't care if this gets zero reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! La! 


End file.
